heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathaniel Grant
Adam Winters was a human turned Q who knows about the various characters as works of fiction. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Adam is immensely powerful. The individual powers, he showed include, but are not limited to: :*'Nigh-Omniscience:' Adam possesses an incredible amount of knowledge and understanding of many universes and their workings, and could speak several languages. :*'Supernatural perception/senses:' Adam can perceive what would normally be invisible to humans such as ghosts, reapers, certain monsters, magical sigils, true faces of demons and angels. He is constantly aware of where other people are at all times within their repeated universes. He also has enhanced sense of sight, smell, taste, hearing and touch. :*'Reality warping:' Adam has the power to alter reality to his will, whether it be by making objects or living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions and large time loops. :*'Duplication:' Adam can create duplicates of himself. :*'Telekinesis:' Adam has the ability to move or otherwise exert force on objects or people from a distance and without physical contact. He often used gesture or other forms of bodily motion. He also used it with some form of mental effort, as well as with strong emotion. :*'Supernatural strength:' Adam has superhuman physical strength that is strong enough to threw a grown man through a wall with little effort. :*'Power granting:' Adam can grant himself various powers, abilities and skills. He possessed the following, which are: :*'Teleportation:' Adam can teleport from one place to another, instantaneously, without occupying the space in between and even take others with him. :*'Apporting:' Adam has been able to summon angels, demons, reapers and pagan gods. He has also banished angels. :*'Chronokinesis:' Adam can travel forwards or backwards through time. He can also put others in time loops. :*'Dimensional travel:' Adam can travel to other dimensions and universes. :*'Shapeshifting:' Adam has the ability to shift his appearance at will, changing into anyone, make himself younger or older and take on a darker, more demonic appearance. :*'Supernatural concealment:' Adam is able to conceal himself from most beings. :*'Immortality:' Adam has an indefinitely long lifespan, and is unaffected by disease, toxins or time. He also doesn't require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. :*'Invulnerability:' Adam can't be killed by conventional weapon. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect/Master tactician/Master detective:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. *'Expert scientist/Forensic expert:' Adam is a highly skilled forensics examiner. From a single glance of the crime scene, he can quickly determine much of the events that transpired. He has repeatedly been able to quickly analyze any given data and quickly form accurate theories on the given situation. *'Expert engineer:' Adam is a skilled engineer, creating a grapple gun. He has also created various other gadgets and weapons for himself and other people. *'Herbology:' Adam has knowledge of various plants and also can cast plant-related spells. *'Potion making:' Adam is very talented in potion making and is able to create extremely complicated potions. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Adam is considerably skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His lightsaber combat style shows advanced skill in Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Shien, Niman and Juyo. *'Master marksman/Firearms:' Adam has shown high levels of skill in the use of his sidearm, and is a very skilled quick-draw and sharpshooter. *'Defence against the Dark Arts:' Adam is extremely adept in Defence Against the Dark Arts, having mastered all manners of spells. *'Magic knowledge:' Adam is very skilled in occult and mystic arts. He has accumulated vast knowledge and skill of magic, mysticism, and the supernatural. He is well-versed in various words and phrases of multiple ancient languages, such as Latin, which he would usually chant while performing certain rituals or incantations. Weaknesses *'Q weapons:' They are powerful enough to injure or kill him. Equipment *'Cellphone:' Adam has a handheld mobile communication device that was turned into a superphone giving it the ability to communicate through time and space. *'Diary:' Adam keep a diary to write about his adventures various time, space and the multiverse. *'Hologram programs:' Adam has many different hologram programs, which are: *'Inventory:' Adam has an inventory of items that he may need for his investigations. The items he carried in his inventory are: *'Clothes:' Adam has worn various clothes and are the following, which are: *Genesis:'' Adam owned a starship that has ablative generators, ablative hull armor, camouflage field, immersion shielding, multi-adaptive shielding, multi-spectrum shielding, regenerative shielding, shield generators, temporal shielding, unimatrix shielding, energy dissipator, phaser adapter, phaser cannons, locator beam, tractor beam, advanced long-range torpedoes, bio-molecular warheads, chroniton torpedoes, photon torpedoes, quantum torpedoes, transphasic torpedoes, chrono deflector, temporal grace, hyper-impulse drive, temporal displacement drive, transwarp drive, vortex drive, warp drive, temporal computer access and retrieval system, neural interface, voice interface, autopilot, navigational deflector, anti-gravity spiral, air corridor, cloaking device, cloister bell, isomorphic controls, metabolism detector, regeneration and telepathic translator. It also has various compartments, which are: Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Alive